An Alcoholic Night
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: Fai takes Kurogane out for a drink. Alcohol makes people do strange things and brings true feelings to the surface. What will a trip to a local bar hold for the wizard and the swordsman?


An Alcoholic Night

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. I have too many other things to do and shouldn't be writing these random one-shots, and I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle. _

**This is dedicated to Sly-sama because she's always there and deserves to be spoiled. **

_**AN:**__This is set in modern Japan, and may be slightly OOC since the anime taught me nothing helpful. Don't judge me, I'll do what I want and you'll like it. Reviews would be great~!_

"Oh Kuro-puppy!"

Kurogane groaned inwardly at the mage's singing lilt. "Call me my name you idiot!" The black haired male snapped.

"My, my, Kuro-puppy seems to be a bit angry." The smile was evident in Fai's voice without looking.

"Did you need something, or are you just here to annoy me?" Kurogane questioned.

Fai's sapphire blues took on a mischievous gleam. "The children," the blond explained, referring to Sakura and Sayoran, "are sleeping. I think it's high time that Mommy and Daddy go out."

Kurogane's left eye twitched. This twitch had developed the very day he had met the odd wizard. "We are _not _their parents, we are _not_ married and we are _not_ going out." He stated firmly.

"Oh, don't be that way Kuro-puppy. Admit it; you wanna go out with Fai-kitty right now." His usual 'everything-is-perfectly-fine smile' transformed into a perverted smirk. "Or maybe Daddy and Mommy should practice other marital activities." The laugh that escaped the magician's lips at the glare the swordsman issued was whimsical.

"Fine, after this conversation I need a drink." Kurogane grumbled.

"Then to a bar it is!" Fai sang.

The dark-skinned male rose to leave, but Fai stopped him. "You can't go out dressed like that, silly Kuro-cutie."

Kurogane scowled. "And just what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Fai's body language immediately changed from 'Flirtatious Barbie' to 'Serious Teacher' as he said, "That, my dear Kuro-sama, is morning attire. Judging by the light outside, you need evening attire. You'll find it on your bed and I suggest you put it on."

Kurogane mumbled obscenities under his breath but nevertheless headed to his room to do as Fai suggested.

()()()

Fifteen minutes later, the two men were walking through the frigid winter air of Japan. The moon was full but obscured by clouds, their path was illuminated by flickering streetlights. Fai had insisted that Kurogane wear a dark purple long-sleeved shirt beneath his black jacket and form-fitting tight jeans. The blond wizard was wearing a sunshine yellow long-sleeved shirt under a dark brown jacket with a furry hood and equally tight- if not tighter- jeans. Fai had completed his look with thigh-high boots while Kurogane wore gray converse shoes.

The bar the blond male had remembered seeing was just a block away from the apartment building that was their temporary home, and they got to it in record time completely ignoring the chill of the cold wind that managed to slightly dishevel their hair. It was called The Bird's Nest, an image of a feather- which looked a lot like Sakura's- was illuminated on the 'Open' sign.

"Well, this just might be our lucky night provided there actually _is_ a feather here," Fai said shaking blond tendrils out of those blue eyes.

Kurogane just nodded in agreement and ushered the other male into the inviting brick building.

The small tavern was crowded for a Thursday night, but the duo managed to spot two open seats at the bar and quickly weaved through the throngs of people to claim them. Capturing the bartender's attention with a wave of the hand, a woman with silver locks and a pair of amber eyes stood before Fai and Kurogane.

"And what can I get you fine gentlemen?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Vodka on the rocks," Kurogane said without hesitation.

Fai scanned the list of drinks that hung behind the girl. "I'll have… A bottle of plum saké, please." He then aimed a disarming smile at the bartender who blushed slightly.

"Coming right up," she assured after recovering from Fai's flirtatious actions.

Even with the crowded atmosphere and rhythmic techno music floating through the building the bar seemed quiet. They received their drinks in a matter of minutes, and as Fai swirled the dark purple liquid in his glass, Kurogane downed the contents of his cup and ordered more with a command of "Keep 'em comin'."

"Talking about your problems is always better than drinking them away, Kuro-bear," Fai lectured as he finished the rest of his plum saké.

"Mind your own business would you? There's nothing to talk about." The swordsman declared.

"Of course not," Fai sighed as the bartender refilled his glass and sat another shot in front of Kurogane. "Excuse me miss, I was wondering if you could tell me about the feather portrayed on your sign. It's quite lovely."

"Oh that? It's just something I saw one day when I was walking. I thought it was pretty and it fit with the name of the bar, y'know?"

"I see, so you don't have the feather then?"

"'Fraid not cutie-pie," she answered.

"Oh that's too bad." Sapphire eyes filled with mild disappointment.

()()()

An hour later both men were seated at the bar, both were significantly wasted and still downing drinks. The crowd had thinned out considerably. The blonde wizard had switched to martinis and the ruby red eyed male had begun drinking sangria.

Swinging his legs and twirling a lock of hair, Fai turned icy blue eyes to Kurogane and said, "Wanna head home Kuro-bear?"

"Hmm," Kurogane's ruby reds looked thoughtful. "Sure," was all he said.

Swaying as he stood, Fai began to stumble to the door dragging Kurogane behind him.

()()()

The duo pulled on their coats as they made their way out into the cold night. The alcohol coursing through their bloodstream made the chilly wind almost unnoticeable.

Within fifteen minutes the two males had stumbled into the warmth of their apartment trying to keep quiet so as not to wake the children.

"Kuro-pudding," Fai almost purred in a sultry tone. "I'm cold. Care to warm me up?" Blue eyes held a perverse light.

"C'mere Barbie Bitch," Kurogane almost growled as he pulled the mage flush against him.

Uttering a small gasp of surprise as rough lips met his, Fai melted into the kiss. The other male's tongue ran across his bottom lip and, letting out a mewl of eagerness he opened his mouth to let the appendage inside. That hot and sly tongue swept every crevice, counting teeth and tracing the dips in the roof of the blond's mouth.

Without hesitation Kurogane picked the slender male up and carried him to the bedroom at the end of the hall. Tossing him onto the navy blue bed he commanded, "Strip," as he began to shed his clothing.

Fai's lips slipped into a sultry smile as he began to slowly pull the sunshine yellow shirt over his head. "Don't be a tease, dammit!" The black haired male snapped.

"My, my, Kuro-sama is impatient." The magician's voice was as sweet as honey.

Without another word Kurogane stepped out of his tight jeans, letting boxers slide to the floor, and impatiently tugged the other man's pants away. Catching sight of that slowly rising member, the swordsman leaned down and devoured the pale flesh.

Fai sucked in a shaky breath as Kurogane's head began to bob. Without hesitation the man had taken in his entire manhood and that simple action had nearly made the blue eyed male lose it. Moaning as a daze of pleasure swept through him he fell back into the soft mattress.

It was growing difficult to ignore his throbbing erection, so he released the mage's weeping red cock, smirking as those lips pulled into a pout, and glided his fingers to the man's tight entrance. Dark saliva coated phalanges began to stretch tight muscles and triumph and delight coursed through him as Fai let out a scream of pleasure when he stimulated his prostate.

Obviously the taller male felt that he had been successfully prepared because within the bat of a lash Fai found himself pressed into the mattress as Kurogane began his first thrust. Pale legs wrapped around a muscled waste as they began to rock back and forth in heated synchronization. His eyes fluttered closed, fingers found their way into black locks and it suddenly became difficult to breathe.

The thrusts started out shallow and slow, but with each passing minute the need for release grew more urgent. Rising so that he was sitting on his knees, Kurogane lifted Fai, holding onto his hips, and began to thrust quicker and deeper into him. A tornado of pleasure was twisting within him and it would only be a matter of minutes until he would spill his seed.

The flame that had started as a flicker of heat in his stomach had morphed into a blaze of fire. The breathless moans had erupted into shouts of broken words of encouragement. Tossing blond bangs from sapphire eyes and licking beads of sweat from his upper lip, Fai dug his nails into Kurogane's scalp and slipped deeper into the ocean of pleasure.

Kurogane's skin was tingling, tornado of pleasure mixing with the heat. Releasing Fai's hips and dropping down so that he could crash their lips together, the red eyed male unleashed his seed deep within the magician. "Oh, God yes, Fai!" It tumbled from his lips in a moan which was swallowed up in a greedy kiss.

Hearing his name laced in a moan pushed Fai over the edge. As the other man's fingers wrapped around his member and began to jerk, the blue eyed blond came hard unleashing a white sticky stream into a tan hand. "Kurogane!" Fai shouted as he broke the passionate kiss.

When icy sapphire eyes fluttered open he was greeted by the cocky grin of the ninja-esque man. "Was it as good for Daddy as it was for Mommy?" Fai asked in a purr.

"Actually yeah. Aside from that, you used my name." A triumphant chuckle escaped the man's lips as he pulled out of the wizard and rolled over.

"Did I?" Fai asked coyly as he snuggled into Kurogane's side. "Alcohol does strange things," he murmured as his eyes slipped closed.

()()()

**The End!**

_Reader: What the hell are you doing?_

Ane-chan: Writing a cute piece of KuroFai smut.

_Reader: You __should__ be updating your other fics._

Ane-chan: Yes, but this plot bunny just bounced into my head.

_Reader: So get crackin' on everything else!_

Ane-chan: I will. Reviewing this will make me update faster though.

_Reader: Shameless hussy._

Ane-chan: You love it, don't lie~!


End file.
